


Day 3

by damnitscully



Series: 100 words, 100 Drabbles [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John doesn't like dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:24:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnitscully/pseuds/damnitscully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 words, 100 Drabbles<br/>Sherlock brings home an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3

"John!"

John sighed as he opened the door, his partner crouched in the corner. He crossed the room, peering curiously over Sherlock’s shoulder to see. . . 

“Sherlock. Why. Do you. Have. A. Dog,” said John through clenched teeth. 

“It was this or at Mycroft’s, John, I had no choice,” murmured Sherlock, peering up at his flatmate as he stroked the dog’s back.

“WHY THE BLOODY HELL DO WE- fine, what’s its name?”

“Gladstone.”

“What the hell kind of name. . .” Sherlock hoped that John wouldn't be this disruptive about him when Mycroft went to Majorca for the summer.


End file.
